In welding the confronting ends of a pair of pipe members, it is desirable to axially align the pipe members prior to accomplishing the welding in order to ensure a good quality, even weld. Before welding the two pipe members, the confronting ends, of the pipe members are therefore preferably positioned so as to minimize variations in wall thickness, configuration and other irregularities. This can best be accomplished by bringing a first pipe member in coaxial position with a second pipe member and providing support for the confronting ends of both pipes and a means to keep the two pipe members in a fixed position relative to each other. It is also frequently desirable to adjust the shape of at least one of the two pipe members by applying force to minimize difference in configuration between the two ends of the confronting pipe members.
Various devices for use in aligning the confronting ends of a pair of pipe members are known to the prior art. The devices disclosed in these patents typically include little adaptability for pipes of varying diameters. In addition they generally include and require many individual parts, resulting in a complicated assembly and disassembly process and consequently in costly time losses. Further the known devices are heavy and large making it difficult to transport these devices. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved device which permits the alignment of the confronting ends of a pair of pipe members